


Chest Full of Love, Nuts Full of Healing

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Early Christmas Gifts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Necklaces, anti helps, dark is in pain, marvin is mentioned, sorry - Freeform, the ending sucks, there's a small fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: The cold has always made Dark's bones ache. He's handled the pain on his own just fine. He didn't think that being in a relationship would change that. However, Anti has different ideas.





	Chest Full of Love, Nuts Full of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> The ending is really bad and I'm sorry. I kind of wrote myself into a corner there because writing any form of smut, even implied smut, makes me uncomfortable but some part of my dumb brain decided to take this story there.  
> I'm sorry for the awkwardness  
> The prompt is Chestnuts
> 
> Enjoy!

Dark groaned and stretched, his back cracking. He had been slouched over his desk for nearly five hours now. This type of abuse wasn’t good for his bones, as broken as they were. He set his papers aside and headed for the kitchen. He had found that a hot cup of tea helped with his pain.

When the tea was ready, he leaned against the counter and sipped from it, quickly becoming lost in thought. He realized that he hadn’t seen Anti since this morning and idly wondered where the glitch had disappeared too. He didn’t give it too much thought. Anti was a big boy, even if he acted like a five-year-old half the time. He could take care of himself.

Suddenly, arms draped over his shoulders. He smirked and turned around, careful not to dislodge them. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Anti grinned at him from his spot on the counter, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, “Hey there, gorgeous.”

Dark rolled his eyes and leaned into the glitch’s touch, “You shouldn’t sit on the counter.”

“Oh, please. Like we haven’t screwed each other silly in this exact spot multiple times.” the smaller man huffed, “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“That’s why you love me.” Dark hummed, pecking Anti’s nose. The small movement forward sent a sharp pain up his spine. He tried to hide his grimace but Anti had learned to see through his façade.

His eyebrows drew together in worry, “Are your bones aching again?”

Dark shook his head, “It’s nothing I can’t handle. The winter season tends to make my old injuries ache, is all.”

Anti leveled him with an annoyed stare, “Don’t give me that bullshit. We agreed to tell the other when our pain becomes too much. I’ve been good to inform you about my neck. The least you can do is keep me updated on your bones.”

Dark glanced at the blood-stained bandage wrapped around the smaller man’s neck. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded, “You’re right. I’m sorry. My back has been especially sore today. It’s been making movement difficult and I didn’t help things when I sat at my desk for most of the day.”

“You really are ridiculous,” Anti sighed, “How long?”

Dark averted his gaze. He debated lying but he knew Anti would see right through his ruse. “Since the first snowfall.”

Anti let out a strangled noise, “That’s two weeks, you idiot! How did you not tell me about this!? We made a promise! Dammit, Dark!”

“I didn’t want to bother you with it. The cold always makes my bones ache. It’s not a big deal. I’ve been handling it fine for all these years. I didn’t see any point why I should trouble you with it.”

“You should have troubled me with it because I’m your boyfriend,” Anti snarled, glitching off the counter. He stalked to the door and yanked it open, glaring at Dark over his shoulder, “I’m going out for a bit. I’ll be back later tonight.”

The door slammed shut before Dark could get a word out. He set his tea down and rubbed his face tiredly. He sometimes wondered why he had decided to enter a relationship. They were absolutely exhausting.

Later, Dark was once again slouched over his desk. His back was screaming at him but he ignored it. He had nothing better to do, after all. He flipped yet another paper over, scribbling away on the next. He had heard nothing from Anti since he had left. He hated to admit that he was worried but he was. Perhaps his small secret had been more important than he had suspected.

He leaned back, setting down his pen and wincing. He understood Anti’s anger, at least. He remembered when he had discovered exactly how much the glitch’s neck wound hurt him. He had been pissed. Once he cooled down, he had demanded that the glitch give him a list of things that made the pain worse. He had only grown more pissed when one of those things had been hickeys, something Dark was fond of leaving along his lover’s neck.

After that, they had made their agreement to inform the other of any pain.

He shook his head. He had never been good at keeping agreements.

Something hard and cold brushed against his neck and he froze. He slowly turned his head to see his attacker, immediately relaxing when he caught sight of familiar green hair. A sigh of relief left him.

Anti was back.

The glitch snickered at him and continued to tie the heavy necklace around his neck, “You’re jumpy tonight. Not expecting me home so soon?”

The glitch’s hands left his neck and Dark stood, turning to face him. Surprise washed over him when he felt no pain. He grabbed the necklace and looked down at it, raising an eyebrow at Anti, “Chestnuts? Really?”

Anti shrugged, “It was the last thing Marvin had. It was either those or mistletoe berries.”

Dark shuddered at the mention of the wretched fruit and walked to Anti, automatically tensing in preparation for the pain. However, there was still none.

Anti smiled at his confused expression and poked one of the chestnuts, “I had Marv put a spell on them. They absorb your pain and are supposed to help heal your bones, at least a little. Consider it an early Christmas present.”

Dark wrapped his arms around Anti’s waist, a grin sliding easily onto his face, “You are too good for me, darling. Thank you.”

“You gave up neck hickeys for my sake,” Anti replied, leaning into Dark’s chest, “This is the least I can do.”

“I can think of something else you could do,” Dark growled, pulling Anti impossibly closer and playing with the waistband of his pants, “What do you say?”

Anti grinned and leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, his breath intoxicating against Dark’s skin, “I’m all yours, sweetheart.”

Dark smashed their lips together, demanding entry immediately. Anti opened willingly, moaning around Dark’s tongue as the man lifted him up, gripping his thighs and heading to their bedroom.

“I hope you’re ready for a sleepless night,” Dark growled, nipping at his lover’s lips, “I’ve deprived myself of you for two weeks. I’m going to get my fill tonight.”

Anti giggled against the man’s mouth, “Sounds amazing.”

The chestnuts were warm against Dark’s chest and he made a mental note to thank the magician later after he took full advantage of their powers. He just hoped Marvin wouldn’t mind that he used the gift to screw his brother to next Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> There's only ONE more story left! I cannot believe how quickly this month has passed. It's been insane. I'm really sad to see this series come to an end. It's been super fun to write. I don't think I've had this much fun writing something in a long time. Of course, most of that enjoyment comes from all of your wonderful comments. Like honestly, looking at and replying to the comments was my favorite part of this whole thing. Thank you all so much for the support!


End file.
